The Artist's Hope
by angelladyspring
Summary: [Sequel to The Lilo Painting] After Helia had met Flora, his life was to take a turn leading him into a mystical world among fairies. When his one true love goes missing, what can he do?
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is a sequel to my previous work, The Lilo Painting. I'd advise you to have read it before reading this story.

 **Disclaimer** : All rights go to their respective owners

Prologue

Snow. White flakes circled round in the air, drifting on the roofs, on the houses. Children started squealing, gathering the cold mass in their hands, forming snowballs to throw. Adults however started whispering. "How in Diana's name can it snow? It's only autumn now" It had started snowing during the night. The first thing to notice was the cold and the need to dress even more warmly. Some people were freezing without their winter clothing, some were lucky enough to have fitting winter gear at hand. The cold felt unnatural and some of the Diana's children huddled among themselves, concerns on their faces.

But then, what was one day? At least to Helia it wasn't a concern – yet. If it continued, yes it would prove a problem but one day of snow would probably melt by tomorrow. The kids seemed to enjoy it and no one looked overtly worried at the cool temperatures, so why bother? After all there had been snow in autumn before, just not quite this early. There were more important things to Helia.

Like finding out what happened to his love. Almost two weeks prior she had disappeared with only a message to him a day before today. Even if it was cold, Helia would find the messages content and what she was telling him. While she seemed to have given up on him, he'd never give up on her, gaining her love and trust and a spark of hope for their future. If only she could see as well. There had to be a way for her to become both his and be a guardian fairy. After all, if she didn't have hope, why would she send him a message? Whatever contents it may contain, her message showed she still cared about him enough to communicate with him.

Helia was the only one to believe. His best friend, his family and even his grandfather who had encouraged him before didn't agree with him. "She's not the one". He didn't talk with them; the looks on their faces told him all he needed to know. They wouldn't support him in his quest to find her. He refrained from asking them to comb the woods with him or speak to Diana for him. They wouldn't offer their help even if he asked. "It's doomed to fail" They had no hope. But then, hope was a delicate thing.

"Please don't go." Krystal's voice stopped Helia from leaving town. "I have to" he simply replied. "It's snowing, the track will freeze." Resignation spoke from her voice. Somehow Krystal knew Helia would go, no matter what. "I have been in the woods in winter before" Determination shone in his eyes. She had to trust him to know what he was doing. Following his heart to find Flora. "The ice, it's unnatural. Please. Stay. At least today" Pleading to him, concern showed on her face. Helia couldn't fault her, not really. Maybe if he were in her shoes, he'd worry, too. "I'm sorry" he quickly apologized, then darted into the woods. "Be safe" She called after him.

The wind made his walk slower, it took Helia longer than previous trips. The wind kept lashing at him, causing him to raise his arm to shield him from the freezing gusting winds. The meadow seemed a lot darker when he stepped on the grass. The flowers were wilting, hanging down sadly or were torn from the ground. The grass didn't have the same beautiful green colour but seemed washed out. What had happened? A sense of dread settled in Helia. The snow, the cold in the town and now the wilted flowers spoke about nature's imbalance. Diana's children had sensed it, hadn't they? Krystal had tried to warn him.

All thoughts about nature and his home town Lulia vanished, when his gaze fell upon a special flower. Flora's magically grown flower. The once pink flower had turned into an unnatural purple colour, its petal threatening to fall off, just barely hanging on. "Flora" Helia whispered her name, fear in him. Flora was in danger. _Unnatural_. Something was way off here. The Lilo flower she had send him yesterday had died. Was this her message? Helia started looking around him. The trees seemed dead, the colours lifeless, the sky dark grey. All life, all colour seemed to vanish from the world. Had this started only now? Had he been blind to change in his focus in Flora? He gulped.

A movement in the corner of his eyes distracted him. He spun around, locking eyes with a girl. She watched him, calculating, wheels turning in her head. Not saying a word.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry, I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. Chapters will hopefully have their usual length. That being said, I won't be able to upload any chapters before march due to my exams.


	2. Stormy Grounds

AN: This is it. I'm not happy with the chapter as it has been a b**** to write but alas, I just don't know how to improve. I guess writing adventure just isn't my strength. Leave a review or write me if you have any tips. Please enjoy even if I left you hanging for longer than I wanted. The next chapter will probably take its while, too. Thanks for understanding.

* * *

 **Stormy Grounds**

 _A movement in the corner of his eyes distracted him. He spun around, locking eyes with a girl. She watched him, calculating, wheels turning in her head. Not saying a word._

Helia mustered her, just as she observed everything she did. She couldn't be older than thirteen, Helia guessed. Maybe fourteen. Her wavy brown hair shades lighter than Flora's but oh, how they reminded him of her. Her eyes. She possessed the same jade green eyes as the love of his life.

Helia recalled Flora telling him about her younger sister Miele. Could the young girl in front of him prove to be her? He had to know, Flora might have sent her to him. It was all he could hope, she was the closest lead he had to the fairy. "Are you Miele?" he asked her.

She stepped closer to him. "You're Helia" she simply stated. Helia confirmed her statement, nodding. "Does it mean you're Miele?" he asked again. Her eyes narrowed. "Flora wasn't supposed to tell anything about us." He could see her thinking. Then she shook her head. "It can't be helped. Yes, I am her sister"

Helia couldn't help but smile. Now he was one step closer to his beloved. "Then you can tell me more about her. Where is she?" Eager he walked closer to Miele, only for Miele to back away. "I'm not telling you anything. I don't know you." Hostility spoke through her words. Helia's posture sunk. "Oh." But she was right. He was a stranger to her. How was she to trust him? "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose" he apologized.

The winds picked up, ruffling the petals of Flora's flower. Helia tried to shield the flower, one strong gust could lead to the petals falling off. The flower was all that remained to him. Just as he predicted, the winds got stronger and he could see the surprise on Miele's face when he looked up to her. One particular strong gust made her stagger into his direction. She seemed to listen to the wind, he thought. When she nodded, the wind died down.

"I don't know where Flora is but she's alive" Miele said to him and bit her lips. "Nature said I can trust you. I don't know though" her voice trailed off. "I mean, there must have been a reason…" While Helia could hear her, she wasn't talking to him but to herself. One piece of information whirled in his head, the rest didn't stand out to him. "Wait, Flora is missing?" No, she couldn't be right? He looked around and remembered the feeling of danger he had earlier. It was snowing, the meadow looked dead and her flower was wilted, in danger of dying. "Is she in danger?" he whispered, unsure if Miele would trust him enough to tell what was going on.

Miele looked hopeful, gazing at him, forming a plan in her head. Then determination shone in her eyes. "Flora's life is in danger." Helia closed his eyes, feelings of tread threatening to overwhelm him. "I need to see her" He had to see for himself, maybe try to comfort her or at least do something. Miele shook her head.

"She's missing" Miele's steady gaze watched him. Helia was fully aware she was now judging his replies, not giving him full information. "Please, tell me what's going on and how I can find her?" He wouldn't give up on Flora. Not when he could help. What had happened? Miele smiled sadly at him, apparently deciding he seemed sincere enough.

"A couple days ago we received reports that made Diana send Flora out to investigate but she never returned. We lost track of her even with Diana's magic. Only one other fairy arrived at Aurora's domain and she said they were attacked." Miele pressed her lips together, worry written over her features. "I'm not allowed to leave on my own but Diana can't leave and there is no one else who could join my search" she cried out.

Attacked. Possibly injured, in danger. Her life might be in peril. There weren't a lot of thoughts on Helia's mind and they were turning circled. Flora needed him. She had disappeared, been attacked and couldn't be found with just magic. They had to physically search for her and who said it needed to be a fairy to go with Miele? "Where was she headed? I'm going with you" he spoke determined. No other thought could be found in his mind, no thinking about consequence, only Flora mattered to him this moment. They had to find her.

Miele's face lit up at his offer.

* * *

"Tell me more about yourself. Won't your friends and family miss you?" Miele probed Helia. Images of his parents and grandfather flashed through his mind. And Crystal. She had known somehow. _Be safe_ she had called after him. Only he didn't know if he would. For Flora's sake he would. "I guess they will. But Crystal sort of saw me of. She'll tell them." In that he trusted her. Even if she was worried about him, she'd try to help his parents and hope he'd be back.

"I guess you know Crystal, right? She's a child of Diana" he mused. He was just as curious about her as she was about him. She nodded. "A bit but I mostly know the younger ones; Crystal and Flora were close though I guess." She pressed her lips together. The mention of Flora's name made it seem almost unreal to Helia, why they were hiking north in the woods, away from home. Their walk continued quietly.

Helia had often enjoyed hiking but every so often he found himself quickening his pace as if they'd find his love sooner that way. But as he kept his pace he could see Miele struggling to keep up with him whenever his steps became larger. "Say, don't fairies have wings? Wouldn't it be easier for you to fly?" When the fairy remained quite he looked back at her. Her face was unreadable to him. "I don't have my Winx yet" she muttered as if embarrassed. "What's a Winx?" Her gaze lifted up to him. "The first fairy form. While I do have magic, it's not quite as potent. You become a True Fairy once you reach your Winx gaining more power and well, wings." Miele softly explained to him. "I could help Flora so much better if I had them yet."

Helia couldn't help but notice her despondency about her powers and he almost apologized having asked such a personal question. But she seemed so lost in thought he remained silent.

The sun had reached its highest point when they finally made for a break to recharge their energy. Or the sun would have, if they were able to see the sky. Filled with dark clouds, the sky worried Helia and from the looks of it, so did Miele. "Dark magic" she smiled sadly at him. "We can still turn around and go back. This is going to be a dangerous trip, I can feel it" Miele meant it Helia saw the grave face she made. But they'd already decided, hadn't they? "Flora needs us" He'd continue alone if he had to.

"I can see why Flora fell for you" the younger sister admitted to him. "What did she tell you about me?" Helia asked her. Miele shook her head. "Not a lot but I could tell what she was thinking. There are barely secrets among us." A sad smile was on her face. "We spend a lot of time together but the last months she had barely time for me. She used every opportunity to be with you. You're as important to her as she is to you so I'm glad…" Miele stumbled to a halt as the wind picked up in strength.

Even Helia had trouble staying on his feet. "Is this natural?" He doubted this was a normal storm and the previous events only indicated dark magic. "Dark magic. It overshadows all living" fear etched Miele's voice. "I can barely feel life around me, it's like death is closing in on me" Instinctively, Helia moved closer to her. Right now, she was looking so young, a young and frightened teenager and Helia had the urge to protect her. "Let's get going, shall we?" The sooner they left this place, the better. Or so he thought.


	3. Winter Wings

**AN:** Ah, sweet writing muse. I'm finally getting my inspiration back I believe. This was so much easier to write than the last one. Also, thank you to all you lovely reviewers out there. I love reading from you. Cookie for anyone who guesses what the working title of the chapter was (Hint: It's quite similar to the published one and in the text, so read carefully)

 _ **Winter Wings**_

 _Even Helia had trouble staying on his feet. "Is this natural?" He doubted this was a normal storm and the previous events only indicated dark magic. "Dark magic. It overshadows all living" fear etched Miele's voice. "I can barely feel life around me, it's like death is closing in on me" Instinctively, Helia moved closer to her. Right now, she was looking so young, a young and frightened teenager and Helia had the urge to protect her. "Let's get going, shall we?" The sooner they left this place, the better. Or so he thought._

Unknown to them a storm was brewing and they walked right into danger. Forces threatened the balance of nature, tipping into chaos, winter winds rising early. Soon Helia found himself lucky, haven taken his winter coat due to his hometowns untimely snow. The air around them stood eerily still, however the temperature sank by the minutes and they soon watched their breaths form into mist.

Miele's heart sank. All her senses, magic sense included, warned her of what was to come. But for Flora's sake she couldn't turn around. She wouldn't. The look in Helia's eyes told her all she needed to know about his stance. He wouldn't either, doomed or not, he loved her. How she wished she had his optimism on rescuing her. He didn't know what she did and his lack of knowledge had made him offer his help. Guilt formed in her. If something happened to him, it would be her fault.

Helia was curios of what happened. It was too cold, wasn't it? Diana, a guardian of nature must know what was going on. Did she tell Miele? Did Flora know? Even he could tell nature was restless and the sense of something being wrong grew in him. They had to find Flora before something bad happened to her. Once again he felt the urgency to go faster but Miele's steps wouldn't fasten. Flora was in danger and they couldn't hurry.

Guilt and danger made Miele unsure, fear their path. It wasn't too late to turn around and a small part in her wished she did. Yet she feared her sister's life and the disappointment of Helia should she do so. He was a stranger to her, yet his heart guided both of them for the moment for he didn't know the dark magic, didn't sense its potential, didn't feel its crushing power. Miele sensed it, felt it crush her will. Without a will, she followed his steps.

For a while, they continued, Miele half unwilling, Helia with unusual urgency. When the winds picked up, they were harsh, icy and the cold seeped through their clothes. It became a hazard putting their feet up and continue walking and they could only go a few steps before both decided they couldn't go on. The gusts were strong, so strong that Helia grabbed Miele's wind when the storm made her stagger. "What now?" he called to her.

"We got the get out of here" Though neither knew which direction to go. "Which way, Miele?" he asked her, he didn't know the terrain. Neither did she, how was she supposed to know? Shooting the question in his direction, his answer surprised her. "Can't you ask nature?" So she did. Coming up empty handed at first but at his encouraging she kept trying. A faint buzz finally told her a direction so that's where they went.

The snow hindered their sight. Wind and ice made seeing more than a few metres ahead almost impossible. That's when they stopped quite abruptly. Falling stones clattered all the way down. "A cliff" Miele whispered. They could feel the wind pushing them down, however unwilling the wind seemed. Feeling nature, Miele could tell the storm was of unnatural doing, dark powers wanted them dead. She bit her lip. She couldn't do anything against it. The gusts pushed her, small steps getting her closer to the edge.

Helia wasn't far behind her, he staggered too. Even if he tried, he couldn't keep his feet on the ground, safe away from the edge. The weather was merciless. They were trapped. They had to find a solution within seconds or they'd be doomed. They'd be doomed before finding Flora.

Miele fell.

Her scream echoed, Helia's feet moved on his own, his hands grabbing her.

"Helia" she gasped, her hand in his, her body dangling at the cliff. Don't let me go, she begged but fear made her unable to speak. She shouldn't be afraid. If only… If only she was less useless. She was a fairy, trained to guard nature, protect it, keep its balance, yet nature wasn't balanced, she failed to protect it and she didn't have her Winx.

Truth be told it was quite unknown how a fairy got wings. A fairy proved her worth was all that Diana had taught her. But how should she prove herself in the face of death. Quite obviously it was their only chance. And it depended on her. Helia depended on her, nature depended on her and her life depended on it.

"I need my Winx, please" she whispered. Maybe the ethereal fairies heard her and granted her wings. Helia's eyes widened, confusion, then understanding. She'd be more powerful. Without thinking more he tried to assure her. "I believe in you, you'll get them." She was sister to one of the most amazing fairies he knew, well the only one but Flora had always felt powerful to him. Maybe he was unworthy of her but he loved her.

 _I believe in you_ Miele smiled at the words. Helia didn't know her, yet he trusted her. She could trust him, right? "Diana should allow Flora to be with you" She had sensed his heart before but his soul unfolded with those words before her eyes. His kindness, loyalty. She felt she trusted Helia. Helia would safe her sister, whatever it would take.

He didn't need her not without her wings. Knowing that, she channelled all her remaining power to guide him, she might not survive but he would. Her magic was to keep him safe as best as she could. "You need to find a place called Obsidian" she told him. Helia shook his head, understanding what she was about to tell him next. "I'm not letting you go" Sadly, she smiled at him. "You have to, for Flora"

Flora. She needed him and every moment he took, his chance slimmed. But Miele, he couldn't let her go. Sacrificing her seemed barbaric to him. Deep down, he knew he had to get going. He wouldn't be able to hold her forever but letting her go? It was as if he would kill her. He couldn't kill. But Flora needed him.

His decision was stolen from him as the young fairy let him go and slipped from his hands. "No" he yelled. "Miele"

He had killed her. She died because he couldn't hold her. He had failed. He had failed Flora. The sisters loved each other. A sob escaped his lips. "Miele. Flora" What should he tell Flora? Sorry I let your sister die? No, no, no. He refused to believe Miele was dead. She could catch herself on something. Maybe she had seen something he hadn't. Looking over the edge, he could see vines holding onto her body.

A soft light emanated from her, shimmering. She felt powerful, strong. The vines had grabbed her in her fall and she knew, she had the power to do, what she should do. Help Helia and help nature. Taking a breath she prepared herself. "Nature, I command you" she said confidently. "Winds be still and cease your fury. No more storms, I command you to stop. I give you my power to regain your balance" Magic fused her words. "To the dark forces, you cannot enslave nature anymore. Stop the storm for nature's balance. Winter winds shall be no more." One more final spell was on her lips. "Autumn wind" Miele cried out.

Sweat was on her forehead as she and nature battled against the other power. She wouldn't lose. She couldn't. Nature was too strong. The balance was too important. Once more she was determined, having regained her will. The darkness had lost its grip on her, it couldn't crush her forever. And finally, she was free of its influence. The winds lost strength, mild breezes replacing the harsh gusts. She had done it.

Helia watched with fascination, true, Flora had once or twice showed him magic but this was different. He felt her raw power, Miele's soft nature with steel hard resolve in commanding nature. But when it was over, he felt her energy drained and when the vines decayed he felt helpless, watching their grip on Miele loosen. Her eyes closed, a small smile formed on her face as the light emanating from her body faded.

He shook his head, whispering "No" watched the scene unfolding before him. Unconscious, Miele would be unable to safe herself and Helia couldn't help her. The vines broke, with Miele falling to her death.


	4. Icy Howls

**AN:** Thank you to you who are reading my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do. Indeed the fic is becoming longer than I had originally planned and I love having you along for the adventure of Helia searching for Flora. Thank you for your support or this story wouldn't come to life.

 **Howling Storm**

Huddled in a small cave, safe from the weather – as safe as she could be – was a fairy. Churning emotions kept her from falling asleep although she was exhausted. Tired and worn out she knew she had to rest but her thoughts didn't let her. Images flashed through her mind. Surprise attacks, her wounds might have been fatal but she'd survive. Barely. Her wounds had healed.

She did live but at what cost? "I need … Diana" She panted but the storm prevented her from going out. Unable to walk anymore, having fought her way against the gusting winds, she was drained of energy. She needed rest if she wanted to make her way back to Diana. But she couldn't sleep. Closing her eyes made her see the horrors she had faced.

She needed to sleep but her mind wouldn't let her. "Stop, please stop" she whispered into the air. "I can't… help" she whispered before finally blackness took her in.

Come morning, she awoke, rested or at least less tired then the previous day. She'd take some more time but time was running out. Hurry, she told herself, only one more thought of resting before getting up and making her way. Listening to the voices, she could tell she wasn't alone. "Someone is here" Longing and fear laced her voice. It could be enemies. It could be strangers. Or someone friendly, a hopeful voice whispered in her.

Considering her options, she turned into a direction. Walking at a brisk pace she listened more to the telling. A new fairy who had gained strong powers most likely her Winx was the most interesting piece of information. This had to be someone friendly, right? No doubt about her intuition she had to meet her. They could help each other. And maybe, just maybe it was Miele. She started picturing the younger fairy with her wings. Pride filled her. Miele had finally done it. If this proved to be her.

If Miele had done it. If it was a friend, if the stranger was fairy. She'd find out soon enough, she just needed to keep walking. Without the vicious storms, it wasn't as draining as yesterday. Yes, it had to be a fairy she was sure of it now. Who else would have ended the storm? To battle dark magic it required fairy magic. Anticipation ran strong in the fairy.

But when she arrived, no fairy was to be found.

* * *

Helia didn't count the minutes. He hoped Miele somehow survived and would fly up to him. Except she didn't do as he wished. He nearly swore once the realization settled in. He had been blue eyed he thought looking back. Just find Flora. But now? Now Miele was dead.

Aversion of being near the cliff, he robbed back, shakily standing up again, taking a few steps back. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. Seeking shelter near a tree he started thinking. He wasn't the brooding type, but he decided he needed a few moments to deal with what happened.

Flora was missing, something dark and powerful was threatening nature which was the reason Flora had been sent away. Those same evil forces probably caught up to her and even more so, they had gotten to both him and Miele. Sacrificing herself, using her own powerful magic had saved him from the magical storm. His determination to find Flora wavered as he pondered the danger he'd found himself in.

But then, should Miele's death have been in vain? Didn't he love Flora enough to do all in his mundane power to find her? He owed it to both sisters to continue his search, didn't he? But not before resting a bit. And finding out were to go, after all, he had no clue where Flora might be. _Obsidian_ whispered Miele's voice in his head. Well, at least he had a name. Not that he knew where that was. Or knew where he was. The storm had done its deed to get him lost.

Sighting he decided, sleeping might be the best course of action for now. Maybe his dreams would help him after all Flora had appeared in his dreams more than once. Probably not thought he considered.

In his dreams he was with Flora, he remembered her lips on his, her floral scent, the wind in her hair. He remembered her and the days of summer they had shared. As expected, there was no clue. But all doubt he might have had about his mission had evaporated. Having seen her reminded him who he did it for.

Well, what direction was he supposed to take? Looking around him, he decided on a path near the forest. Hopefully it was the right way. Just in case he remembered the steps he took should he decide on backtracking. Which proved useful, since it only lead him to what he considered a dead end. Sure he might try climbing up but they had stayed on the same level if not went down at times.

When he was back again, he made a sign pointing where he had gone hoping it would stay at the same place. If he had to go back all the time, he'd have a sign where he already had been to.

Not that he needed to go through all that trouble. When Helia turned to leave, he couldn't. Surrounded by forest animals, this proved to be his first time of being afraid of animals. They snarled and growled at him, others howled at the sky. His eyes widened. They continued looking threatening, but for now, they didn't move. Helia stood still; there wasn't anything he could do. He was trapped by them and he was glad to be in one piece. They were poised, ready to attack him at a moment's notice.

"Why did you kill Miele?" A voice asked behind the animals. He couldn't see who it was. Still that name made his whole body tense. Miele. He had failed her. "I…" he wanted to reply but neither words nor sounds would form. Deny killing her. But he had, hadn't he? He couldn't save her, he should have hang on to her, not let her fall. Guilt filled him.

"Answer me" an enraged scream demanded. The voice belonged to a young woman, Helia saw as she made her way through the animals. They seemed to follow her lead coming closer to him, pushing him to the cliff. But it wasn't just a woman pursuing him, it was a fairy. Her wings glittered slightly, fluttering at her back.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. The gnarling animals were within a few meters near him, while he was in danger of falling down the cliff himself. If he went down, all was in vain. Miele's death and his own wouldn't rescue his beloved Flora.

How could he, the other fairy thought. Poor sweet Miele. She could feel the magical residue. It was a spell ending the storm but the spell was so strong it had to have left the young wingless fairy drained. Drained and helpless. She'd have been merciless at the hands of the human in front of her. She wanted him to go tumbling down, like Miele.

"Why did you push her down the cliff after her spell?" The angry fairy demanded. Who was that man to kill a fairy just for using magic? But then, she had learned humankind to be fearful to the unknown. She had her reasons for jumping to conclusions.

This seemed to get his attention as his head snapped to her. "I didn't push Miele. She used her magic after falling down because of the storm." He tried explaining to the fairy.

"Why should I trust you? You could easily lie to me." Hostility spoke through her. "I don't even know your name or anything about you."

His head hang down. "I didn't expect you to trust me" She was right, she obviously knew Miele but not him. She was dead and he was there. An obvious conclusion, right? Then he made his own conclusion. She knew Miele. She had to know both Diana and Flora. "My name is Helia. Miele and I traveled together in search of Flora as Diana wouldn't have Miele leave on her own" he stated his own business, only halfway expecting her to believe him.

She considered his words. He knew them, the fairies of Lulia. Lulia wasn't far, she guessed about a day. He might know. Yet… he wasn't a child of Diana. They were the same age but they had never played. She'd remember. How did he know?

Then it clicked. Helia. Flora's lover. It all made sense now to her. If he truly loved her, he'd help her sister if Flora was in danger she thought. He had, he had gone searching for her, Miele at his side. If he loved Flora he wouldn't kill her very own sister. "I believe you" she finally voiced her conclusion. "For now" She could always change her mind, if he turned out not to love Flora. Yet Flora had always seemed happy with him.

Relief showed on his face. "Thank you. I appreciate it. If you don't mind me, could I know who you are? I mean, besides fairy. You don't have to answer" Knowing would help him, maybe she even knew more about Flora. She nodded. "Roxy, fairy of animals" She gestured to her companions who lost their menacing postures.


	5. Cold Winds

**AN:** I'm reading far too many Miraculous fanfictions… Looks like another fandom is pulling my ideas and makes me want to write but I will finish TAH before any of that. After that, I might try posting in two different fandoms, I'm curious how that'll turn out. So yeah, guess that is pretty much the reason for a longer delay than planned.

Also, midway is a change of POV (from third to first). First POV is Roxy telling her story. This kind of makes for a filler chapter but I wanted to explain more about what happened to Flora. So here it is finally more information about our favorite fairy of nature.

 **Cold Winds**

 _Relief showed on his face. "Thank you. I appreciate it. If you don't mind me, could I know who you are? I mean, besides fairy. You don't have to answer" Knowing would help him, maybe she even knew more about Flora. She nodded. "Roxy, fairy of animals" She gestured to her companions who lost their menacing postures._

Helia stepped away from the cliff, tentatively at first, gauging the reaction of Roxy. She motioned for the animals to let him. He inhaled deeply; glad the danger seemed to be over. At least of being bitten to death or pushed down the cliff. He was well aware of the danger he had been in. Yet, the danger would only increase. The storm had only been the beginning and more was yet to come.

Roxy observed him, calculating. "What happened in Lulia?" she asked him, narrowing her eyes. She hadn't heard from Diana. If the darkness had reached Lulia already, she wanted to be prepared. "It's snowing there. It's unnaturally cold like it's already winter. I'm assuming this has something to do what you were investigating?" He questioningly asked her. Miele hadn't known much but Roxy had to know more. Her eyes darkened. "Whoever is behind this, they've gotten stronger. Did Miele tell you what was going on? Tell me everything she told you" She was asking the questions right now, while she saw Helia itched to question her, it had to wait. She had to decide on her course of action.

"She told me Flora was missing, lost in a mission after an attack. She was on her way to Aurora's domain but only one fairy arrived, I guess it was you" The last part was him silently asking her if she was. She nodded and then he continued. "Miele wanted to search her but Diana wouldn't let her leave all on her own, so I went with her." He tried remembering if he had missed anything Miele might have told him. "If winter is in Lulia, Diana wouldn't leave her domain even to search for us." Roxy interrupted him. "She had to have sensed the danger even here and without wings, Miele wouldn't stand a chance to go without her." Sadness showed on both their faces. "She shouldn't have gone with you."

"No, she shouldn't" he agreed. "Neither should you have gone" Roxy quietly added. "But I have to go on and continue. For Miele and Flora" Helia spoke to Roxy. "Please, tell me what happened to Flora." He'd beg if he had to. But Roxy agreed to it quite fast. "I will" she told him then started at the beginning, before the attack.

* * *

Flora and I were flying north as instructed, as fast as we could. Diana had been pale when she told us Aurora had send reports written with words of unease and then had stopped sending messages entirely. The worry was written all over her face and it has us worried, too. We had to find out what happened and quick since we knew something bad had happened. She didn't want to send just one of us, feeling there was too much danger for either of us on our own. She proved to be right. We were almost there, reaching the edges of Aurora's domain, when the sunny sky quickly darkened and lightning was striking across the sky. The air grew heavy and our wings had to work much harder. When we decided to land before lightning would strike us, a tornado took us in before we were able to touch the ground. Both of us knew it was magic and not nature acting on its own, Flora more so than me.

Our wings started freezing, it was terrible. Our wings are strong but delicate, too, far from invincible and the source of most our powers and entity. They wanted to freeze them off and it put us in so much pain. Not just pain, imagine your entire heart starts freezing and they try to rip open your soul. My life started flashing before my eyes, I was sure I was going to die, whoever was attacking was out to kill us. They were crushing me, stealing my air, whirling me around like a puppet. I couldn't do anything and my wings wouldn't move.

Flora saved me. She used her own powers, creating a gust of wind to push me out of the tornado. I started falling but the birds saved me and they carried me to the ground while my wings were still ice clumps. Flora was still in there and I somehow knew using her powers had rendered her unconscious. She had no energy left and I was equally drained. They knew attacking our wings would make us powerless. I couldn't help her. I wanted to but I couldn't. Even now I think of ways I could have but I never find a way how I could have saved her.

* * *

Roxy took a deep breath in to steady herself. "What happened then?" Helia whispered, prompting her to continue.

* * *

They froze her. Like a living statue made of ice instead of stone. They stopped the tornado then, they didn't need it anymore. But they continued the lightning, just because they could. I didn't see them exactly; they wore hoods, hiding their faces. But I felt their powers, their thoughts and plans like it didn't matter I knew. Because it didn't matter to them. They were going after me next. "Mourn me" I told the animals, a ludicrous plan in my head. If they believed me death, I might survive. I did. One fairy seemed enough for them.

I should have known it wasn't. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I continued. Aurora's domain was closer and I don't know if I might have made it back home in one piece. Her Realm is sealed, usually though it was open upon my arrival. This in itself wouldn't be entirely alarming but everything in vicinity was frozen over. So you see, I was quite worried when I saw Aurora, too had been injured. Thankfully she had put herself in a protective case of ice until she was fully healed.

Her source of power was stolen, the Blizzard. A drop of its magic had been used to freeze the north. The whole world will be covered in ice and snow if they can use it. And I have a feeling they can, for their hearts are as cold as the ice they want to wield. Aurora is working on retrieving the Blizzard orb now. She sent me home to report to Diana.

* * *

"And well, now I am here and found you on my way home." Roxy finished up. "Without a single clue about Flora. Helia, I am sorry I couldn't do more. I can see how much you care about her, you wouldn't be here otherwise. Still, I'm afraid I won't be of much help. Believe me I'd do anything to help her. She's my friend, a sister and she saved my life. If I knew how to help, I'd do anything." A grief stricken look mirroring his own fell on her face.

"Maybe you can help me after all" Helia thought it was worth a shot, asking her about the strange place Miele had mentioned earlier (he thought it was a place). "Do you know anything about Obsidian? Is it a place?" He asked the fairy. At the mention of Obsidian, Roxy's eyes widened. "Where did you hear that? No mortal is supposed to even know the name" A fearful look crossed her features. "Miele told me when she fell" Helia admitted. "She said Flora is there" Roxy burrowed her head in her hands. "Oh Diana no" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Not there" It took a moment for her to get a grip on herself again. Helia guessed it was a bad place.

"Obsidian is a magical realm, similar to Aurora's Frost Tower. It was magically sealed by the ethereal fairies and the great fairies of that time. No one was to get out as it served as prison to evil" Roxy inhaled. "If Flora is there, truly there, we might have lost her forever. No one leaves unscathed. Moreover, this means the evil once imprisoned is now free to roam." She hit her head. "That's why they were after the Blizzard."

"If the evil is free, they aren't in Obsidian anymore so it shouldn't be dangerous. I'm getting Flora out of there, no matter the costs." Roxy opened her mouth, and then closed it again. "If only it was this easy. Believe me when I say, this will test your strength and courage. The evil will never truly leave Obsidian and even with the seal broken, the darkness prevails in there." She tried to caution him but Helia didn't listen. "I've gotten so far and Miele put her trust in me. I won't fail them, Roxy. I won't ask you to join me but please, tell me how I can get there" He was determined to free Flora with or without her help.

Roxy battled with herself. Helia couldn't win without magic, he was merely human. A mere mortal would not survive without any help, without any magical protection. Alone he wouldn't stand a chance to save her friend. Flora needed them, both of them. Yet, she feared going. Obsidian was the place of nightmares. She had gotten a taste of the powers that had been hidden there and the pain she had felt after her wings were nearly frozen off were enough for her to consider not getting near there ever. Miele had done everything in her power and paid the ultimate prize. Tears welled up in the fairies eyes as she made her decision.

"You will need all the help you can get. I'll show you the way" She was scared but she should continue what Miele had begun.

* * *

AN: Next chapter on hold, please read my bio for more information


	6. Sombre Marches

_AN: I've been having technical troubles the past few weeks. My laptop was broken and while I had written most of the chapter, I had to first recover the chapter. Then I had to get used to Word Online, having used the desktop before, finished the chapter, went into Revision, lost the revision, had to recover the chapter again and revise again. I'm so glad it's finally finished and not lost after now two months of not posting the chapter. Next chapter might take it's while, too, just a fair warning. But I will finish my story this year._

* * *

 **Sombre Marches**

 _Miele had done everything in her power and paid the ultimate prize. Tears welled up in the fairies eyes as she made her decision. "You will need all the help you can get. I'll show you the way" Roxy was scared but she should continue what Miele had begun._

Even though the sun was high in the sky, the light felt diluted, not as bright as it should be. Clouds had pushed themselves in front of the sun for quite a while now and simply put both were happy it wasn't worse even as the sky grew darker with each passing hour. Night would come early and they could head unhindered to Obsidian for now. Roxy was on edge though. The nearer they came, the more unbelievable it seemed to her, that the evil powers wouldn't try to stop them. It was almost welcoming, the silence around them. It felt like a trap. She felt like she was walking willingly to her doom. Helia didn't seem to share such sentiments, he stood by his opinion Obsidian had been left behind. After all, who would willingly go back to the place they had been held prisoner for ages?

They would see who was right. By the brisk pace they'd see for themselves quite soon. Tomorrow, Roxy had promised. Until then, they were too far away to help Flora. Helia hoped she was alright, Roxy worried about her. She hadn't been able to see what had been done to Flora's wings. Aurora had been fine protecting herself, but Flora had protected Roxy, saving her friend and dooming herself at the same time. "I hope Flora still has her wings" she told Helia. "She will" he assured her. He had never seen Flora's wings, Roxy's had been beautiful and he imagined Flora's had to be even more mesmerizing, something he wanted to be able to see for himself one day. Roxy's wings were retracted now, in order to save her own magic.

"Let's rest for now." Her voice interrupted him once the sky had grown dark and evening had passed. He nodded agreeing to her. "How far is it?" he asked her. The air felt heavy, the atmosphere felt lifeless to him. "Any further and my magic won't replenish. The recovery rate isn't really high right now and there isn't a lot of life and nature around these parts to help." She looked around, her skin crawling already and they weren't in Obsidian yet. "Don't worry, once the sun rises we will continue. We might arrive even before the morning ends" She explained to him. "Do you want first or second shift?"

Helia had taken the first shift. After all, he could still stay up. It had been Roxy asking for sleep and he was inclined to let her sleep for a bit longer if he could hold up more than his share of shift. Within minutes she was dead asleep. Yet, rest didn't come easy to her. She turned around, gasping for air. He could imagine the pictures in her dreams were what she had undoubtly called her own failures these past few days. "It's just a dream Roxy. You did everything you could, are willing to do more. Everything will be alright tomorrow, so hang in there." He leaned towards her, hoping those words could help her ease her nightmares. He trusted they'd get their happy end. He had to hang onto those thoughts or he knew he'd started imagining the horrors of Obsidian. He couldn't lose his hope. It was what kept both of them going.

An hour passed, two hours passed until Helia saw a change in the scenery. Two dark spots appeared in the distance. Helia was alerted in an instance, warily observing the moving objects. People? Judging the way of movement and their shape he guessed they were two humans, though one was taller than the other. As they got nearer and nearer, he could see the taller one holding the smaller one upright, pulling the other one along. Should he call out to them? But then, he didn't know them, plus they were near Obsidian. What if they were escaped evil? If he weren't looking for Flora, if it weren't for Roxy now quietly sleeping next to him, then maybe he'd call out but he never wanted to put someone else besides him in danger.

He didn't need to call out; they seemed to have discovered him anyways. The taller of the shapes separated from the smaller one, heading into his direction. Apprehension cursed through his veins, making him stand up as the shadow got close enough to identify. It was a female, long haired and he guessed beautiful but by night light it was hard to tell. He considered waking Roxy but he didn't come to a conclusion in time whether he should really wake her. He'd have to go on the ground to wake her and it would put him at a disadvantage. Just in case, he stood in front of her, protecting the sleeping fairy. His eyes darted to the waiting figure before returning to the woman approaching him. "I come in peace" she exclaimed quietly.

She stepped closer, her eyes looking at Roxy before addressing Helia once more. "I do not wish to harm you, I only ask you to hear me out" Helia nodded. "Who are you?" he asked her. "My name is Lily. Do you happen to be Helia?" she returned the question at him. He froze. She laughed quietly. "I guess that answers the question" Waving at her companion, she kept chuckling. "I am sorry but please, to trust me, do not fear me or her" she gestured at the other figure, now too approaching him and Roxy. Her pace seemed urgent and Helia could only repeat his earlier question and more before she arrived. "Who are you, what do you want and how do you know who I am?" They puzzled him. He couldn't tell if they were friend or foe, threat or truly came in peace as they had stated. The aura of this place had put him on edge.

"We are fairies, Helia, and we came for Obsidian" Lily answered. She continued answering his question but stopped once she realized it was no use. Helia tuned her out, eyes swiveling towards her companion, another female, locking his gaze on her. It wasn't just any female. "Impossible" he whispered. He had to be hallucinating. His eyes widened in surprise, his mouth gaping at the sight. "I…" he tried closing his eyes, and then opened them again only to see the same sight in front of him. "Hello Helia" the newcomer smiled. The voice, her voice it was as he remembered. Soft and warm. His breathing stopped. "How?" he whispered. Was this perhaps a trick? Was she only an illusion? Could this be the doing of evil magic? He shouldn't believe his eyes.

Still. He wanted to believe. Her eyes seemed to encourage him, asking him to believe. "Helia, it's truly me" she pressed firmly, a hopeful look in her eyes. She waited for his reply only for him to close his eyes again. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. It was too much, he wanted it to be true but fear was nagging him. Because if it was only a trick, an illusion he didn't want to feel the pain of it not being real. Whispers were in his head, in his heart.

It wasn't true.

His eyes lied. They were still closed.

He opened them again.

There she stood.

Alive and well.

"I saw you fall" he muttered. He still remembered, remembered failing her, seeing her die. "Yeah, death had his claws around me" she seemingly shuddered at her own memories. She had been so sure of her sacrifice, ready to die, knowing she'd die. "It was quite surprising for me as well but I survived by gaining my Winx" she stated. "Also, Lily had a minor part in saving me" The young fairy bit her lip. "Do you believe me?" she stared at the dumbstruck human who simply couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be a trick. Yet when he moved towards her, pulling her towards him, she felt as real as she could. "Miele" he gasped. Slowly, he started to believe. "You're alive" Joy surged through him. "You're alive" he repeated.

When the two separated, there was a faint smile on Helia's lips. "So, what happened to you after all?" Miele's eyes wandered to Lily. The other fairy nodded and turned to Helia. "I'll take the morning watch, wake me up when it's my turn" Then she turned her back to them, leaving only Miele and Helia awake. Undoubtly, Lily knew what Miele was about to tell.

"When I was falling off the cliff, I felt the surge of power within me. At first I thought I was gaining my Winx so I could save myself and just fly up. Quite a bit of a selfish thought, I realized. Besides it would have been useless, the storm was still too strong for us. That's why I realized, the magic that had been granted to me wasn't to save me, it was to save nature. I could use it to free nature so it was no longer trapped by that awful dark magic. Then I did. I had never used magic as strong before; never realizing it was my own magic keeping me up with the vines. I was drained and dizzy, so I couldn't keep the vines up anymore. When I was falling again, I felt like I was floating, not falling. Magic is alive and conscious. It decided I was worthy then of being a fairy, giving me power had served as a test for me and I had passed. I realized when I was almost down on the Ground. Lily made sure I landed safely though since I wasn't quite used to flying with my new wings. She caught me." She opened her arms wide. "So, here I am. A winx fairy." She ended with a smile on her lips.

In a way it made sense to Helia. It wasn't like he understood magic, not growing up among fairies but humans. He wasn't part of their world and if she survived that way, it was all the better. "I'm so glad Miele" He had never had a sister but seeing her die had made Helia almost loose his hope and seeing her alive only renewed his rigor in finding her sister, reuniting their family.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry she wasn't Flora…


	7. Gloomy Skies

_AN: This chapter didn't need as much proofreading as I feared even if some parts still feel a bit rushed to me. Still I think it has to be this way since this chapter is supposed to be a tad more action oriented and not as introspective. Anyway, the chapter after this one might take it's while, I hope I'll be able to post again at the end of next month._

* * *

 **Gloomy Skies**

 _In a way it made sense to Helia. It wasn't like he understood magic, not growing up among fairies but humans. He wasn't part of their world and if she survived that way, it was all the better. "I'm so glad Miele" He had never had a sister but seeing her die had made Helia almost loose his hope and seeing her alive only renewed his rigor in finding her sister, reuniting their family._

The next morning once they had gotten moving, they spoke little. Roxy had been surprised to be awoken by Helia and having a shorter shift since he told her to wake another fairy – Lily. She had been wary but was quickly assured by none other than Miele. To say she was delighted was an understatement and the apparent survival of the young nature fairy – now with her wings was giving the fairy of animals renewed vigor. They'd explain in the morning both promised before sleep overtook them. It didn't matter to Roxy, she was fine as long as Miele seemed well. She'd knew about everything that had been going on soon enough.

Lily had joined Miele on her way to Obsidian as both fairies soon discovered they had the same destination. Apparently, Lily was an apprentice to Aurora, Guardian fairy, sent to Obsidian to retrieve the Blizzard, a power source normally hidden away in the Frost Tower, guarded by Aurora. As Roxy and Helia already knew, it had been stolen away. What they hadn't known previously, was that it was taken to Obsidian. Well, one more fairy on their side was a welcome sight, Helia concluded. As for Roxy, well she didn't say anything.

Their march went uneventful. The dark clouds never went away, obscuring the usually blue sky. Helia was the only one who didn't expect some obstacle of sorts. "Relax, no one will stop us" he gently smiled at the rest of them. Miele was the one who seemed the most hopeful, Roxy was the one with the biggest doubts. "Something should have come." Lily agreed. "I can feel the magic." Roxy nodded. "Not our magic. Not nature. Something dark and sinister." A chill went down her spine. "Let's go" Helia encouraged them.

Dark structures formed in the distance. "Obsidian" all three fairies chorused once the accursed place was visible. Clouds even darker obscured the skies, jagged stones pitted themselves against each other, their height surpassing even Helia. "There's no life here" one of them spoke. Miele, Helia thought has his eyes surveyed the landscape. It didn't seem inviting. They were right; no life was here, no tree, no plant, no animal. It seemed empty to him. He didn't dare speak or he feared the place coming to life. It seemed somehow worse to him lifeless though. As if the place would suck in any noise they'd make. Silently they progressed, climbing the place.

They looked, they searched but neither came across any clue. "There's supposed to be some sort of entrance" Lily spoke some of those rare words they uttered. "There's nothing" Roxy sounded frustrated. Miele's and Helia's gaze still searched. Dejected at finding nothing they walked passed the other two. Something was bound to come up, Helia thought. Something, be it an entrance, the Blizzard, Flora or even just a hint of either. He tuned out the rest of his companions in favour of scanning the area.

"This is your entire fault" The loud voice of Miele rang through the air, effectively catching Helia's attention. Miele's gaze was fixed to Roxy who seemed caught by surprise. "What do you mean?" she demanded. Determined, Miele stalked to her. "This is all your fault we have to be here. If it weren't for you, Flora wouldn't have been captured." Helia had the distinct feeling, it was because he had told her of Roxy's adventures. Roxy seemed to get it as well. "What?" she shrieked, grief flickering across her face. "How can you say that?" It was a sore point to her and Helia had gathered as much when she had told him. Suddenly he regretted having told Miele. Even if at that time, Miele had taken it much better, going as far as believing it such a Flora thing to do. "Quite easily, she saved you. You could have saved her. Instead of pretending to be dead to save your sorry self" He gaped at Miele, he knew how much she hurt Roxy right now. "Well," Roxy shot back. "Maybe you should have gone with us, then you could have saved her yourself. Oh wait, you didn't have your Winx and you needed to be able to get on a noble rescue for them" Miele's eyes lit up. "You think this was easy? We were attacked too but I was alone. I still managed to save us and beat that magic unlike you" Miele lashed out. "You should have been taken by them. You were too weak anyway" Helia gaped at the younger fairy.

Roxy didn't reply, not in words anyway. Instead she raised her hand, gathering some of her magic. "Stop it" Lily shrieked at her. "Both of you" It was the wrong path of action. "Why should I?" Roxy haughtily glared. "Save your magic" Lily implored her. Roxy thought about it. Lily used the moment to pin Roxy to the ground. "I don't need your help" Miele shouted and from then on it was a blur to Helia. While none of them were using magic, the three fairies got into a shouting match and while standing right next to them, Helia understood only every third word or so. He felt helpless about it, wanted to stop them but didn't know how.

His own anger levels seemed to rise. It seemed useless but whispers about joining the shouting fray emerged in him. But then, it wouldn't get them anywhere, none of their arguing actually helped Flora. Thoughts of her calmed him down. Yes, it would do no good if he too lost his mind. It was bad enough being here and they had to get a grip on themselves if they wanted to achieve what they came to do.

"Stop arguing. You're being controlled by the magic of this place" A voice he didn't know called out to them. He turned. A blonde fairy flew above them, her wings reminded Helia of ice crystals. Her wavy pale blonde hair framed her soft face, yet her blue eyes pierced anything she looked at. She looked like an ice queen he concluded.

The fighting fairies stopped in an instance, apparently coming to their senses and realizing the newcomer was right. At least it seemed to him that way. Roxy smiled, Miele seemed awed at her and Lily? Lily slunk away slightly, uncertainty on her face. What unnerved him most was the still seething anger Lily seemed to possess. She'd get a grip on herself, he decided. Obsidian must still affect her. His attention returned towards the older fairy. "I'm glad you're okay now, Aurora" Roxy greeted her. "But why are you here?"

Ruefully, Aurora smiled. "I pinpointed the location of the Blizzard. It's here so I came to retrieve it and take a look at this place. I have to know what happened here anyway." Confusion lingered among them. "I thought you already knew it was here?" Roxy asked, and Miele piped up as well. "Didn't you send Lily for this reason?" Aurora didn't recognize the name. "Lily? No, I send no one". Helia's, Miele's and Roxy's eyes swivelled at Lily, narrowing down on the liar. Distrust filled all three of them and Aurora sensed it. "Lyssliss" she stated.

It wasn't a name Helia knew or could do something with but both Roxy and Miele reacted to the name. If their fighting stances were anything to go by, she wasn't their ally. "One of the ancestral witches, imprisoned in Obsidian for all the evil she and her sisters ever did." Aurora explained to him, the human. Though she did not yet know why a mortal was here. It was a mystery to be solved at a later point. For her, it was enough both Roxy and young Miele trusting him. As well as the fact he had managed to reach Obsidian. Most mortals wouldn't dare venture here, just by some gut feeling. His will had to be quite extradonairy. So yes, she was willing to ask questions later.

Especially considering two more arrivals siding with Lyssliss. "Belladonna, Tharma." Aurora stepped in front of the younger fairies, greeting the other two. "The three ancestral witch sisters" Miele whispered, faint fear on her face, mirrored by Roxy. Helia gulped, this had to be bad news. Flora, they had to have Flora he thought.

One of the witches started speaking. "Oh, Aurora, came to reclaim the Blizzard?" she taunted, showing of a white glowing orb. Snowflakes drifted around it, almost as if it were a snow globe. "Too bad for you, I'm inclined to keep it" the evil witch cackled. "Belladonna, this is between you and me. Let the rest leave for the portal it's at the top of the hill hidden behind a large stone formation" The last part was spoken to their own group but the witches didn't seem to want to let that happen. "Tharma, stop them" Belladonna spoke. Lyssliss and Tharma broke of Belladonna's side heading off to block Helia's, Miele's and Roxy's way. Lyssliss had schooled her features into an emotionless mask, but Tharma seemed gleeful enough for both of them. There was no other term but maniac to describe her, Helia decided.

Miele stepped forward to face them as Tharma called upon her powers, ready to unleash the storms. "Quit it Tharma" Miele shouted bravely. "I beat you once, I'll beat you again" Tharma wavered for a second, then started laughing haughtily. "You were lucky" She smirked. "Think you'll be lucky again? I'm prepared this time. No fairy magic will stop my storms" Helia encouraged Miele, touching her shoulder, showing her he believed in her. Determined, the youngest of the fairies stepped forward... only to be whipped of by Lyssliss. While Tharma had distracted them, Lyssliss had sneaked past their attention, creeping to Miele, realizing the truth about Miele, the danger she possessed.

Both Roxy and Helia started following the witch abducting their friend. "Hmpph" Tharma exclaimed. "leaving me all alone? That's no fun. Why don't you stay with me?" she cackled, sending her magic towards Roxy, making her stumble to the ground. "Ugh" she groaned. "Fine, have it your way" she exclaimed, more bravado in her voice than she actually felt. "Helia, save them" she shouted back at him, then started concentrating on what would be her fight. Never had she felt so outclassed but she would stand her ground as best she could. She might just be a normal fairy, but she was destined to be a Guardian fairy and hell if she couldn't stand up against one of the ancestral witched. Besides, she had to pay back what they had done to Flora.

"Don't fight the darkness" Lyssliss' murmured alluringly into Miele's ears. Her eyes glazed over, dark spots covering her vision, stealing her sight. Her fearful cry only hastened Helia's steps but it was too late. Miele was dragged into the Gate of Obsidian, darkest of places. He didn't know what awaited him but nonetheless, he charged right after them.


	8. Darkest Hearts

**AN** : This is the heart of the story, the main part in the story. Without light, there would be no darkness. Without darkness, there would be no light. All my planning revolved around this centre chapter. It was incredible satisfactory to finally write Darkest Hearts. It got darker and longer than I wanted it to, but I like it. It might be the darkest I'm ever writing (at least in this fandom) since I prefer fluff even if fluff seems to be harder for me to write. If you want to go for the complete package, go listen to some appropriate music. This chapter is split in two and will be followed by Darkest Souls, the second part of the chapter. In order to release at least part of the chapter this month I split it. I've yet to edit the next chapter but at least it is written, so it should be up in around two to three weeks, depending on how I can manage to get time for the editing.

Warning: Contains dark themes such as death. You might want to stay clear if angst isn't your cup of tea.

 **Darkest Hearts**

" _Don't fight the darkness" Lyssliss' murmured alluringly into Miele's ears. Her eyes glazed over, dark spots covering her vision, stealing her sight. Her fearful cry only hastened Helia's steps but it was too late. Miele was dragged into the Gate of Obsidian, darkest of places. He didn't know what awaited him but nonetheless, he charged right after them._

Numbness filled him. There was something he needed to remember. He didn't. He saw nothing. Was he supposed to see something, he asked himself. No sound filled the air and again he wondered if it meant anything. Was their supposed to be some noise? Where was he? Why was he here? Questions popped up, each more confusing than the last. They made his head ache. What was his name? Who was he? What was a name? He guessed it was something meaningful, but he didn't know. What was he doing here? The questions spun around in his head, repeating themselves. It hurt. The questions were hurting in his head. He just wanted peace and quiet. Why couldn't his mind be as serene as the outside?

 _Accept the darkness, accept the numbness. Forget your past, forget your worries._

Whispers started welling up in the darkness, confusing him. Yet they promised him the serenity he longed for. He wanted to give in, started listening to them, straining to hear more of the whispers.

 _Helia, accept us, renounce your memories. We will keep you safe, free from harm and ease your pain._

Helia?

Was that his name? Was it even a name?

There was something in the back of his mind, trying to stir up memories. Did he want that? He didn't remember Helia, wouldn't it be better without the name of a guy he didn't know? The whispers seemed to encourage him. He didn't need his past as Helia, he was himself now. _Yes, renounce the name, renounce yourself._ The whispers guided him. He wanted to follow the voice, he had nothing else, he wanted to please the voice. Renouncing the name he didn't remember would buy the whispers happiness. Something inside him tried to stop him, he felt it slipping away as he started agreeing to the pleasant voices. A pleased hum sounded from the voices. Just before a female scream erupted in the distance.

A word, a name. Something simply, yet it stopped him from following the alluring whispers.

Flora.

He knew, she was important. She was his reason. The reason why he was here. He had gone searching for her, hadn't he? The something inside him stirred again stronger than before. He felt it, felt its emotion. It was him. The something was the being called Helia. His past. His memories. His self. He remembered now. He was Helia. Born in Lulia, raised there, best friend to Krystal.

 _Fool_ , the voices whispered. But Helia knew he was no fool.

He was on a mission to save his beloved. His precious Flora abducted by the ancestral witched. He was in Obsidian, darkest of places where the woman of his dreams was captured. And he was here to save her. Though the evil within the place didn't want him to and were trying to hinder him. He must never listen to those whispers if he wanted to save Flora.

The numb feeling he had vanished, as if he dispelled a curse placed on him when he had entered. At the same time, the darkness lifted from his eyes, revealing the landscape around him. He started freezing. It was cold, walls of ice enclosed him. Helia could see his breath form into mist. Still, it was eerily quiet, the silence engulfed the place which was even more daunting than the outside of Obsidian. He didn't know if he should prefer the darkness, the lifelessness rock structure from outside or the iciness of the inside, slowly draining his life.

Flora, he had to find her. If this place got to him within minutes, he had to find her fast. Who knew what this place had already done to her. He started running, yet not quite daring to shout her name. This place was intimidating him and he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. So far, nothing attacked him, no monster waited to ambush him and the whispers had stopped. Somehow, he knew this place had more in store for him. A sense of dread settled within Helia but he kept going for Flora. She was his hope, his light, his guide among the darkness of the place, his fire, his warmth keeping the cold away.

He didn't know how much time passed until he found her. Her body was on the ground unmoving. All remaining colour in Helia's face instantly vanished as panic rose in him. She couldn't be dead. Kneeling next to her he saw her blue lips, undoubtly from the cold. Her eyes were closed, her skin felt cold to his touch. She felt dead to him but Helia didn't want to believe, refused to believe. She couldn't be dead. Anxious he shook her body, calling out her name, trying to wake her. She didn't react. "Flora" he sobbed. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. Not after everything they had gone through.

"I'm sorry" Helia apologized to the thin air. "Miele, Roxy" I'm sorry. He had failed them, failed Flora. They were too late. He hung his head in shame. If only he had known earlier, hadn't wasted days with waiting uselessly on Flora while he could have gone out earlier trying to rescue her. Now it was too late. He didn't understand her world, didn't know about Obsidian or magic.

His head was empty for a few moments before picking up on his last thought. Magic. Maybe she could still be saved. He had to get Flora out of here. Feelings of hope welled in him. Magic could save her, bring her back to life. He gathered her up in his arms, carrying her to what he had believed was the gate. He couldn't do magic, but Miele, Roxy or Aurora could bring her back. They had to know a spell or something. Flora would be alive again.

 _That's dark magic you're thinking about_

Helia looked around, not finding the voice who had spoken to him, not that it mattered. Was it true? Was bringing her back to life evil? The fairytales of his childhood certainly agreed to that sentiment. He faltered in his steps. Were they right? Was he doing the wrong thing? A tiny voice in him whispered yes. Feeling the truth in the words, he sunk to the ground, craddling Flora closer to his chest. He had lost, truly lost. It was only now he truly felt it, the despair, the pain. "No" he croaked, his chest clenching, his heart breaking.

He had never lost someone. His grandmother had passed before his birth, his grandfather and parents still alive, his other set of grandparents living in another village. The closest he had come to death was when Krystal had lost her grandparents, which truth be told was some sort of relief since both had been sick and in pain for more than a year. That way they had been pain free and the family didn't have to burden themselves anymore, they had grieved long enough while in pain, constant worry and fear. Death had seemed like freedom. To the family, the grandparents.

But Flora, she was young, a promising fairy, destined for greatness. And her dreams had been ripped from her. Her life stolen by this place, her future shattered by the ancestral witches. Rage surged within him, it was unknown to him but he wanted to hit something. Anything to have Flora back. Have her gaze at him with her tenderness. Flora was too kind for such dark places like Obsidian. He wondered how long Flora had managed all on her own. Gritting his teeth he promised to honour her. And honouring her meant letting go of his anger. Taking deep breaths he relaxed his body, taking a glance at the girl in his arms. Even if she was dead, he had to take her away from this place.

Gently he smiled down at her, grief shone through his eyes but if Flora had an inkling wherever she was, he didn't want her to feel his pain. His eyes widened when he realized there was mist forming in front of Flora's lips. Was it possible? He held his breath, waiting for Flora to breath. A few seconds later another cloud formed. This time it was impossible, Helia was the one responsible. Joy surged through him. Not everything was lost. Flora still had to have some life left in her.

If she was breathing, he could wake her. But why was she breathing now? She hadn't before, he was sure of it. You could see if someone was breathing amidst the cold and he hadn't seen her breath before. Fog formed in front of him, he was alive, breathing, with blood running through his veins keeping him as warm as possible. His eyes widened as realization struck him. His body warmth. He had managed to warm her up. If it was warmth she needed, he'd provide. Softly, he began rubbing her arms, pulled her even closer. "Flora, my sweetheart" he murmured, hoping she could hear him. "I'm here. Please wake up" he begged her. Yet nothing seemed to help. "Flora, wake up" he continued.

Closing his eyes, he thought about what he could still do. She needed him, she needed warmth but nothing seemed like it was enough. Maybe it was because he himself was so cold. He needed to get out, no time to delay any more. Opening his eyes he was startled at a pair of jade eyes looking at him. Flora's eyes. They looked different. No kindness, no gentleness. No warmth. No life. "Do you hear me?" he asked, wanting to ask something different, yet couldn't. There was no sign of recognition. But it was a step forward. It was all he had, treasuring her breath, her open eyes. Even if they were lifeless. Life would return to them soon. He'd help her. And if it was the last thing he did.

He started slowly, talking about having met Miele when he was waiting for her at their meadow, how they ventured out all while carrying her. His story got to the point where Miele had fallen down the cliff and that garnered a reaction. Not from Flora though, her eyes remained as lifeless as before. No, the place started to trap them in. The ice grew higher, grew sideways blocking their way forming a bubble around them. There was no way out. "Oh no" Helia muttered. "How do we get out now?" he formed the words without speaking them aloud. Flora seemed to read his lips, repeating the word out in the same soundless manner. "Do you know a way?" he asked her. Had she picked up on something? Did she know something? She only moved her gaze at the ground. What did she mean? The ground. Did she want to stand on the ground? Quickly, Helia set her feet on the ground.

She stood up, taking a short look at him, then darting back quietly. Her steps were silent. "Flora?" he called out questioningly. Her gaze bore into him, before she turned around quickly, running towards the ice. "No, that's too cold" he warned her. She didn't listen. Instead her hands touched the ice. Helia ran to her, intend on pulling her away but she was quick, vanishing into the ice. "What?" he gasped, staring at the spot Flora had just been at.

His searching eyes wandered to the ice, his hand reached out, touching to cold unyielding ice. How had Flora gotten through? There was no logical way to pass through the solid ice wall. He tried, pushing his arm against the ice, trying to go past the ice barrier but it wouldn't let him. Was this some sort of magic? He didn't have any magic and Flora had seemed quite drained to him. Would she possess some of her own magic letting her get past?

Peering through the ice he saw the motionless Flora staring at him. It confused him. Was she possessed? She didn't seem to be herself, no spark in her eyes, no smile on her lips. Like a doll she stood there, just a few steps away from him. "Flora" he implored her. She still had to be inside of her body, she only needed to recognize him. "Please let me help you" She didn't react to those words. He wasn't sure if Flora could even hear him. Were her senses taken away? "Please Flora, you have to let me take you away from this cursed place" he went on, trying once more. This time, she reacted. Or her body did. Her body rushed to him. If Helia had blinked, he'd have missed her passing the ice barrier.


	9. Darkest Souls

**AN** : Second part for the Chapter Darkest Hearts. There will only be one more chapter left for next month, sadly the first half will be busy so I'd rather expect the next chapter around Christmas.

 **Darkest Souls**

 _Peering through the ice he saw the motionless Flora staring at him. It confused him. Was she possessed? She didn't seem to be herself, no spark in her eyes, no smile on her lips. Like a doll she stood there, just a few steps away from him. "Flora" he implored her. She still had to be inside of her body, she only needed to recognize him. "Please let me help you" She didn't react to those words. He wasn't sure if Flora could even hear him. Were her senses taken away? "Please Flora, you have to let me take you away from this cursed place" he went on, trying once more. This time, she reacted. Or her body did. Her body rushed to him. If Helia had blinked, he'd have missed her passing the ice barrier._

Yet something was off. When he heard her whisper "No" without her lips moving comprehension dawned on him. She hadn't moved her legs, it was as if she was floating like a ghost. Was this, was this really Flora? He said her name, tinged by desperation. Like before, there was no response. Neither did she react, when his hand stroke her cheeks, feeling her cold skin. "Let's get out Flora" She was too cold, she needed to warm up. Something inside Flora sparked and her body darted away from him. "I can't" This time her lips were moving, she lost something of her lifeless look, only to be replaced by a look Helia could only describe as a caught deer. There was a haunted look in her eyes, while the rest of her seemed as dead as before.

What was he doing? Was this the right thing? Helia wasn't fond of either of Flora's impression in her eyes. "Flora, my love" he gently cupped her head. "Please, tell my why you can't. I only want to help you" A sad smile formed on her lips, mocking him. "You can't, no one can help me. Only the voice can but they can't help me when I'm gone." Pain showed in his face. She was listening to the whispers, something he knew was a bad sign. She had been here for far too long. "Don't listen to them, Flora" he told her. "No" she voiced her refusal out loud. "No" She slunk away, carefully observing him, just as he observed her. "Flora, I mean you no harm but the whispers, they do" She shook her head, clutching her arms protectively around her.

Flora was scared of him. What was there to fear about him? He only wanted to save her. Didn't she want to be saved? Clearly she didn't, he realized. This place had gotten to her, messed with her mind. Gritting his teeth, he thought of a way for Flora to listen to him. "Ok, Flora, you don't want to leave" he'd have to go baby steps, slowly without scaring Flora off again but fast enough for the place not to kill her. If that was the intention, after all, he didn't know what was going on exactly. Still, he had to tread carefully. HIs strategizing nearly made him miss the hesitating nod Flora made.

"Can you tell me, how the voices help you?" he tentatively asked. Anything, just any answer, he needed information to form a plan. Right now, he was clueless, digging up something that could be useful to him. "They make me forget the pain" she whispered, stepping away from him. "I don't want to..." her voice trailed off in the end. "What do you not want?" Helia prodded. She remained silent.

Helia tried to think but his mind was working disturbingly slow. Flora didn't want to leave. The voices whispered in her head and she was listening, because she wanted their help. Help for? Help because she was in pain. "What pain?" he cautiously asked. Her arms tightened, then she stumbled back. "No" her voice echoed. "Please tell me" She shook her head, slowly disengaging her arms around her, sinking to the ground. He needed to ask something else. But what? Something about the whispers. "Can you tell me about the voices?" Again, he was refused an answer. He was starting to get frustrated.

What else did he have? Doubting he'd get an answer, he stopped the questioning. The whispers. What did he know about them? He knew something. When he came here, they whispered to him, too but he hadn't listened. Why hadn't he? What had they tried to tell him? The memories were fuzzy but he had to untangle them. He had been too numb at the time. Right, his mind was foggy, because the magic had provided him with induced numbness. Then he couldn't know where he was at the time. "Do you know where you are?" He was surprised when he got an answer. "Safe" Not what he expected but Flora was still responsive. On with the thinking. Both hadn't been able to recognize the place. What else didn't they recognize? He hadn't realized what his name was. "Can you tell me your name?" She denied knowing.

Helia had to remind himself, baby steps were all he could take even if time was (might?) be ticking down. Was he forgetting something? The whispers made him forget everything, deny himself, deny his name. Thoughts were coming up muddled and he took his time what the words meant. A name, one's self. He had been supposed to forgo his name. Flora had forgone her name. She needed her name back, he thought with clarity. No reason why came to him, but it seemed important. "Your name is Flora, I called you that before." Kneeling next to her, he tried to tell her, softly as if speaking to a child.

"Flora?" she repeated to him. Something flashed in her eyes but disappeared to quickly for Helia to recognize. Instead she stared had him, motionless, her face a statue, still fear in her eyes. What had brought that haunted look to Flora? He needed to know, but unless he broke her spell he never would. He was going in circles, chasing something, getting stuck, stuck in both Obsidian and that godforsaken dark curse. He needed a better plan and couldn't come up with one. But he wouldn't stop. He'd never stop. Flora deserved as much. "Yes, that is your name." He smiled at her, but it was like she didn't want to accept her name. She had rejected everything Flora was, he thought sadly. "Do you know my name?" If she didn't know, she must have forgotten her past, herself, him. She had. "I'm Helia" he reintroduced himself hoping to have some of her memories stir. He didn't want her to have forgotten about him, the conversation, touches, kisses they shared.

"Helia?" she repeated his name. This time with recognition in her name. Love, pain, despair warred on her face. "No, not again" Wide eyes stared at him, lips quivering, a single tear running down across her cheek. "What do you mean?" Confusion spoke through Helia. "You can't be here" Desperation and pain won in this moment. He wanted to comfort her, his hand reached out, wanting to cup her cheek but she scrambled away from him. "Please, I saw you die" her voice broke at the last word.

"Die?" he mumbled numb. "But I never died" Flora hugged herself tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. "Go away, please" he heard her whisper faintly. He shook his head. "Flora, I'm alive, I'm here" he proclaimed. He knew better than to follow her and remained seated even if he wanted to show her. His voice was slowly reaching her, making her quiver, her arms unfolded around her and at first Helia felt a sense of accomplishment, only for it to be crushed. Her hands cupped her ears, drowning him out. "Please. Make him go away" she whimpered. "You promised, you promised to take away the pain"

Helia was at a loss at what to do. "Flora, it's me" he pressed on. If only he made her see. "Please, no more" she cried out. The pain in her voice, the desperation and feelings of having given up enraged Helia. His precious Flora, broken down by this very place. Now he understood what Roxy had battled with, her uncertainty in aiding him, fearing Obsidian. She had shown the courage he didn't know she possessed when she finally decided to help him. Admirable. Would he have gathered the same courage if he had known? The feelings of loss, hopelessness in him warred with his hope and his love. He was hurting Flora and he didn't know why. Yet Miele had believed in him, still believed in him and he had pushed them to go own. Both relied on him to save Flora.

What could he do? He knew no magic, no way to break the curse on her. He'd have to give all he could and no less. "Open your eyes" he coaxed her gently. She heard him, he saw her flinch, clench her hands tighter to her ears. "Please, Flora" Please listen to me, he thought. If she listened, if she saw him alive, he could show her. "No, no more illusions" she croaked. Illusions? His breath hitched. He might not know how exactly to break illusions but at least he knew what he had to break. "Flora, I'm no illusion even if you're not going to believe me" Well, great start, considering Flora barely reacted to him. If at all, she went back to a blank stare as best she could. Choosing to ignore him, left him open to approach her, sit down next to her.

He stretched his leg, brushing hers, wanting her to ease to his touch. It was a test, an experiment. She didn't stop him. Had she felt it? He inched closer to her, waiting on her reaction. She pretended at being a statue, but he could see her shaking. It was his only clue she wasn't the doll from before, her face the carefully crafted mask he despised, the uncaring, cold look she possessed since coming to this haunted place. She felt cold under his touch, his own body heat he had used before to warm her long dissipated into the frigid air. His warm hand seemed to scorch her, her unwilling flinch told him as much.

"Do you feel it?" he asked, not elaborating. For a split second, he saw confusion wash over her face before the mask settled once again. "What can you hear?" he carefully formed his next question. Again, Flora tried not to react, but her fingers loosened around her ears. "When you open your eyes, what will you see?" The third question, words picked delicately. At last, he scuttled close, not close enough but for her to simply feel the warmth his body still provided even if he was getting colder. Then he waited.

Flora was warming up with him sitting so close to her. If the goose bumps on her arms were anything to go by, she started feeling the cold. Unconsciously, her body reacted, leaning to the nearest source of warmth, him. She inched closer to him and as their skins touched, she nearly jumped. A shocked look on her face told him of her surprise, having unwillingly gotten nearer to him. Her eyes previously closed now stared at him, subdued fear in them, they were filled with some life, and Helia daresayed hope forming in them.

Seconds passed, silence between them, neither forming words, waiting on the other to act first. Finally, it was Flora who opened her mouth, yet no sound came out. If she hadn't talked earlier Helia would have been worried she'd lost her voice. She closed her lips again unable to form any words. When she remained silent, quietly begging Helia with her eyes to say something, Helia spoke once more, reaching her cheek with his fingers. "Do you feel it?" he asked her again. Flora nodded, doubt lingering on her face. His hand cupped her cheek as he once again repeated one of his earlier questions. "What can you hear? With your eyes open, what do you see?" This time, two questions, his earlier ones modyfied.

He received a whispered answer. "You" her lips barely moved. She gulped, then started speaking. "Is... Is it truly you, Helia?" With her wide eyes, she studied him. He nodded, whispering yes, then smiled. "Use all of your senses, Flora" Encouraging her seemed to help Flora, her own hand trailed his hand on her cheek, following his arm up to his shoulders. To Helia, feeling her touch it felt amazing, but it was Flora's reaction he anticipated the most. Wonder shined in her eyes, disbelief and hope. She seemed so much more alive than before and Helia knew, he was close. When Flora reached his own face, she cupped his cheek just like he did and leaned close to his chest. Taking deep breaths, she huddled close to him. "I can smell you" she hiccupped before breaking into tears.


	10. Epilogue

AN: This is the end of the journey. I started with The Lilo Painting and without you guys, a sequel would not have been on its way or gotten finished. I thank you all for reading my story and for your support. For next year I will not take on such a long project, instead my works will be one shots. My updates will be sporadic at best.

This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed me: liliana765, fairywinx, Flora, winxkate, Wallflower 7275, Rockmantic15 and all of you guest reviewers. You are all lovely people and I wish you and everyone else a happy new year. Stay awesome in 2019.

 **Epilogue**

The second winter lasted longer than the first. The first winter brought by the ancestral witches had lasted for days but less than a week, not long enough to cause too much damage. Still those days brought a lot of change.

Helia had been accompanied by a beautiful lady his students called Flora. Only rarely was he ever found alone these days. None knew much about Flora, except those who were Diana's children. And even though it was winter, Helia and Flora frequented the woods almost every day.

Flora's days in Obsidian had done a number on her. Helia's love for her was slowly healing the young fairy's mind. Still, her and Diana agreed on postponing her appointment as Guardian fairy for a season. It gave Flora time to reflect and she stood her ground arguing Diana and defending their relationship. To the amazement of both, Diana just laughed. "I think young Helia has more than proven his worth and his love for you. Who would I be to stand in the way of true love?"

Diana had explained love often proved to be distracting for young fairies and the rules would still count for Roxy and Miele to not date. Love was a fickle thing and only caused heartbreak when it faded. Furthermore, it was her personal standpoint to not want love. It wasn't like a guardian fairy had to forfeit love, but most did anyway.

Roxy and Miele had both matured, too. Roxy was proud to have been able to stand her ground against Tharma, the ancestral witch until Diana appeared. Diana dismissed her, letting Roxy go after Miele and Helia. Miele and Roxy after having found each other quickly freed the group from Lyssliss clutches and when the four of them left Obsidian, both Aurora and Diana had dealt with the remaining ancestral witches.

Miele's training got tougher but with her newly gained Winx she found it hardly mattered. She often found herself showing new tricks to Helia and whenever she did, Flora ruffled her sister's hair and gave her tips. Their magic was quite similar after all.

Sometimes Flora found herself spacing, fearing an illusion but Helia always proved her fears wrong. He always managed to persuade her, she was free from Obsidian and home. She felt home in his arms and home she would stay.

While Flora's appointment as Guardian fairy had been pushed back, Roxy's was preponed to be one season earlier. Flora didn't find herself to mind and was often floored by the younger fairy's matureness. In truth she was delighted to now share the same season and looked forward becoming guardian fairy at the same time with the younger fairy.

Far too soon, winter had passed, and spring was upon them. Both Miele's and Flora's eyes sparkled at the prospect. "I love it when flowers start to bloom, the trees grow green." Flora smiled at the scene then turned to Helia. "I love you". Her answer was a kiss, only for it to be interrupted by a shout. "Hey, there are minors present" Miele stared at them, smiling. For Miele, seeing her sister happy with Helia was a sight to behold. The blushing couple were so easy to tease, and it was Helia replying to Miele. "It was you, who told Flora I truly loved her" Miele simply bounced off, laughing over her shoulder. "Whatever"

" _Why did you come after me?" Flora had asked her sister, after they had arrived back home. "Because you are my sister" Miele had replied yet the answer did not satisfy Flora. "Why did Helia come after me?" He was magicless, an easy target and Flora's insides twisted when she thought about the dangers he had faced with only, with only what at his side? Miele's eyes went soft, a light sparkle in her eyes. "Because he loves you" She smiled gently, then her gaze focused when a red-faced gent nearly stumbled between the trees._

 _Flora waited patiently as Helia made his way to her side. "Is it true?" she asked with a quiver. Gently, Helia took her hand, placing it on his chest. "It is, I love you Flora." He didn't need much more words to convey what he wanted to say. Flora's eyes widened a bit, then her fingers clenched around his shirt. "Is this real?" Tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't, didn't want to have this moment snatched from her, too often illusions had started with Helia confessing his love to her. "Flora, this is real. I am here, with you." He stepped towards her, caressing her check. "This moment is real, and I love you." A small smile formed on her lips. "I can feel your touch"_

 _Helia slowly trailed down her checks and Flora closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings Helia awoke in her. Tilting her head up when Helia gently nudged her, the fairy's stomach fluttered as Helia's lips touched hers. This was real, she decided. Helia loved her and he was kissing her. She could feel herself blushing, happiness bubbling inside of her. As long as Helia stayed by her side, she would be alright._


End file.
